White Rose, Red Rose
by AI CheChe
Summary: Dia datang dalam hidupku dengan misterius, memberiku berbagai warna cerah. Namun, semuanya seakan runtuh ketika aku mengetahui kebenarannya, Haruno Sakura bukanlah sosok manusia/..."Akan aku lakukan apapun, asal aku tetap bersamamu-Haruno Sakrura."/For Valentine Day (14 Feb) and SSFD (20 Feb), Blood in first scane, Don't like blood? skip please! AU Type, DLDR!, Mind RnR?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**White Rose, Red Rose**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Aozora Straw**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Romance, Agast, Blood (?)**

**Main Character © Haruno Sakura**

**Main Pairing © U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Dia datang dengan mawar putih yang menyambut setiap langkah kakinya. Dia pergi dengan mawar merah di setiap langkah kakinya, mengantarkan kepergiannya yang selalu berujung pada jurang penderitaan. _

_Dan saat kau menyadarinya, tragedi malam ketenangan akan selalu mengikutimu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

Typo(s), Blood di awal fic, EYD kurang benar, OOC, Type AU, for **SSFD **_(20 Febuary)_ and **Valentine Day** _(14 Febuary)_, RnR?

.

.

**Happy Reading.**

Deru mesin mobil yang melaju kencang menembus jalanan kota Tokyo yang sepi saat tengah malam. Pengendara tersebut melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi serta sembarangan, sedangkan di sampingnya nampak sosok wanita cantik yang tadi dibawanya dari club malam—pelacur.

Seringai kembali terukir jelas diwajahnya saat ia melihat gemerlap lampu hotel. Segera saja ia membelokkan kemudinya, menuju pintu masuk hotel yang disambut ramah oleh dua orang satpam hotel tersebut, seolah ia sudah sering pergi ke hotel tersebut. Namun,

—pada kenyataannya ia tak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya hotel tersebut.

Pemuda yang mengendarai mobil Ferari keluaran terbaru itu baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di lobby Hotel. Ia baru menyadari jika di lobby tersebut hanya ada dirinya seorang. Jelas terlihat, tak ada satu pun mobil di lobby Hotel tersebut. 'Ah, mungkin mobil lainnya ada di lantai atas.' Batinnya—ia tak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai parkiran mobil.

Sosok wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian yang minim, keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya. Ia kemudian menarik tangan pemuda tersebut—masuk ke hotel tersebut, untuk memesan kamar. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu memesan kamar hotel—yang langsung di layani oleh resepsionis hotel tersebut. "Baiklah, silahkan anda menempati kamar nomer 4." Ucap sopan seorang resepsionis cantik, dengan rambut pirang sebahu.

Pemuda pemesan kamar itu sedikit mengernyit heran. Apa kamar di lantai atas sebegitu penuhkah sehingga ia di tempatkan di kamar paling bawah—lantai satu. "Maaf, kamar di lantai atas sudah penuh. Hanya ada kamar di lantai satu." Resepsionis cantik itu berkata seolah ia menjawab pertanyaan di benak pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu langsung melengos pergi ketika mendengar perkataan sang resepsionis— dengan wanita yang menggelayut manja di lengannya. Sepasang manusia berbeda gender itu memasuki kamar yang telah mereka pesan. Pemuda itu menampilkan seringaiannya—menatap penuh lapar wanita penggoda di depannya. Pemuda itu hendak menerkam bibir merah wanita di hadapannya. "Ah, nanti saja sayang. Aku ingin mandi, kau bisa istirahat sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan kejutan untukmu." Wanita itu kemudian melengos pergi menuju pintu kamar mandi yang berada di ujung ruangan. Sedikit perasaan tak rela dari pemuda itu, ia kemudian memutuskan tertidur sejenak—sembari menunggu wanita itu mempersiapkan kejutan untuknya.

Wanita itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia kemudian memutuskan berendam di dalam bath tub—mungkin beberapa menit boleh, dengan mencampurkan aroma bunga pada airnya. Ia kemudian melucuti seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya—masuk ke dalam bath tub yang sudah terisi air dengan aroma mawar. Ia kemudian menatap sabun mandi, dan peralatan lainnya. Ada yang aneh disini.

'Kenapa semuanya mawar—putih?' Batinnya heran ketika melihat setiap perabotan yang ada di kamar mandi. Semuanya pasti memiliki gambar mawar putih—terlebih lagi. Aroma sabun, shampo dan aroma kamar mandi itu. Semuanya, aroma mawar.

Wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahu, ia tak terlalu memusingkan tentang aroma dan desain kamar mandi yang di dominasi mawar putih. 'Mungkin, desain terbaru.'

Ia kemudian memutuskan bermain busa sabun yang ada di dalam bak mandinya, seraya menggosok tubuhnya.

Asyik dengan permainan sabunnya, sampai ia tak menyadari jika ada sosok lain telah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia memang tidak melihat sosok itu, namun ia melihat sesuatu benda yang berpikiran jika sosok lain yang tengah menunggunya di ranjang—sudah menyusul ke kamar mandi. Sebuah mawar putih Itulah yang ia tangkap dengan indra penglihatannya. Mawar putih itu seperti baru di petik dari kebun, namun hanya bunganya—tanpa tangkai.

Wanita berambut merah itu terkikik geli dengan ulah pemuda itu untuk memberinya kejutan. 'Padahal aku yang ingin memberikannya kejutan. Kenapa dia yang memberikanku kejutan?—tapi tak apa lah.' Wanita itu kemudian memutuskan keluar dari bath tub.

Kemudian wanita itu berjalan secara perlahan seraya memungut satu persatu mawar putih di setiap langkahnya. Ia terus berjalan dengan sedikit kikikan geli. 'Baiklah, rupanya kau mau kita melakukannya di shower ya?' Dengan gerakan pelan, ia membuka tirai yang menutupi bagian shower.

Namun tak ada apapun di dalamnya—kosong.

Hanya sepucuk surat yang tertempel di bawah pancuran shower. Dengan gerakan kasar, ia kemudian mengambil surat kertas itu.

.

Ku tunggu kau di kolam renang. Aku akan memberikan malam yang tak pernah kau pikirkan, sayang.

.

'Dia memang laki-laki romantis. Kurasa aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku—Suigetsu-kun.' Tanpa pikir panjang, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah kolam renang yang berada di belakang gedung hotel.

.

.

***Jika tidak suka dengan adegan Gore, silahkan skip sampai menemui tanda (**) terima kasih***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia kini sudah berada di kolam renang. Sepasang manik rubbynya menelusuri setiap sudut kawasan kolam renang itu. Namun, hasilnya—nihil. Ia tak menemukan apapun di sana.

Tapi, kedua matanya kini terpaku. Ia terpaku oleh sosok gadis seusianya, gadis itu memakai topi pantai berbentuk bundar, berwarna merah. Tubuh yang ia akui memang indah itu—di balut oleh sebuah dress berwarna hijau dengan gradasi warna merah muda.

Kaki-kakinya di balut oleh sepasang sandal dengan dua tali yang membentuk zig zag—menghiasi betisnya. Wajahnya—

Uzumaki Karin—gadis berambut merah itu, sedikit mengusap matanya dengan jari-jari lentik miliknya.

'Ini aneh.'

Ia bisa melihat warna baju, bentuk dan alas yang membalut kaki gadis itu. Namun kenapa ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya—sama sekali. Wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu buram di matanya. Tapi, satu hal yang ia bisa lihat dari wajah gadis itu.

Sepasang mata emerald yang seakan menggambarkan hamparan luas bukit, namun ia tak melihat ada cahaya di sana. Ia menyadari satu hal, mata itu—mati. Berubah menjadi gelap—emelard hijau tanpa cahaya.

'Apa dia salah satu pemesan kamar di hotel ini?—tapi kenapa ia berada di sini?'

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Ucap Karin seraya berusaha mendekat kearah gadis itu.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban—gadis itu tak menjawab sahutannya sama sekali. Gadis itu hanya diam, tak bergerak selangkahpun ketika Karin memegang bahu kanan gadis itu. "Hei, kau tak bisa bicara ya? Aku berbicara padamu! Gadis bodoh!"

Karin sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya—berharap gadis itu mendengarnya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, gadis itu merespon dengan menggenggam tangan miliknya di bahu gadis itu.

"Aku? aku hanya ingin mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan" Ucap gadis misterius itu. Ia kemudian meremas kuat tangan milik Karin dengan jari-jari miliknya, menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya di telapak tangan milik Karin.

"ARRGHH! KAU GILA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Karin menarik tangannya—berusaha lepas dari cengkraman erat gadis itu. Ia kemudian memegang telapak tangannya—basah. Mengapa tangannya serasa nyeri dan basah?

Ia mencium bau anyir—bau darah. Ia menyadari satu hal, tangannya. Telapak tangannya telah remuk dan hancur. Ia tak bisa merasakan telapak tangannya lagi.

'I-ini—tidak mungkin! Tanganku!.'

Karin menatap sengit gadis di depannya itu—gadis yang menghancurkan telapak tangan kanannya. 'Kau—cari mati gadis bodoh!' Karin melayangkan cakarannya kearah gadis di depannya. Namun, tangannya terhenti seketika.

Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tajam berusaha masuk ke dalam lapisan kulit tangannya. Benda itu perlahan serasa mengoyak kulit tangannya—sangat pelan seakan menegaskan sebuah rasa di dalamnya yang memang harus ia rasakan.

Amat sangat sakit. Itulah yang berada di pikirannya.

**BRET**

**ZRASH**

"ARRRGHH! Sa-sakit! A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa membunuhku, bodoh!" Karin mengerang sakit ketika sebuah benda tajam itu mengoyak sepanjang kulit tangannya. Seperti dikuliti hidu-hidup.

"Aku memang harus sedikit membantumu." Gadis itu kembali melayangkan benda tajam berbentuk sabit itu kearah perpotongan lengan atas dan bawah milik Karin.

**KRAK**

"KYAAAA! SAKITTT! TOLONG—SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU~" Karin menjerit kesakitan saat sabit itu memotong tangannya. Sehingga ia bisa merasakan sebuah benda terjatuh menimpa kakinya.

Gadis itu kembali mengarahkan benda tajam yang berada di tangan kanannya, dan memberhentikannya tepat beberapa _centi_ sebelum ujung benda itu menembus kulit leher Karin. Ia kemudian memberikan sebuah seringai kecil, perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah daun telinga Karin.

Gadis itu tampak membisikkan sesuatu. "Dan setelah ini, tak akan ada penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup setiap manusia."

**KRAK**

**ZRASH**

Ujung benda itu telah menembus setiap ruas tulang leher milik Karin, membuat ujung benda itu kembali muncul dari arah belakang leher, menampakkan sebuah benda berbentuk tali dengan warna putih tulang yang seharusnya berada di dalam balutan tulang tersebut.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kepada seonggok mayat yang terbaring di depannya. Ia lalu menjilat permukaan rata sabit miliknya yang di penuhi darah, lidahnya menari-nari diatas permukaan sabit itu seakan menikmati setiap tetes darah yang masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya lalu mengalir menuju lambung melalui kerongkongan miliknya.

"Berterima kasihlah nona, aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari jurang penuh penyesalan."

"…"

"Kau juga tak perlu takut, aku memberimu teman." Ucap gadis itu seraya melempar kepala lelaki kearah kolam renang yang kini berwarna merah darah.

Gadis itu tersenyum—menyeringai. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya berjalan meninggalkan kawasan hotel, setiap langkahnya meninggalkan satu bunga mawar merah. Namun, ketika gadis itu menghilang di balik kegelapan malam, hotel itu seakan musnah. Tak menyisahkan satupun puing bangunan, hanyalah sebuah danau kecil dimana terdapat dua buah mayat manusia mengambang dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

.

.

**(**) **_**Adegan Gore selesai ^^**_

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah sekolah paling ternama di Tokyo—THS _(Tokyo High School)_. Sebuah sekolah dimana para muridnya dari kalangan _High Class_, mungkin hanya beberapa murid yang memiliki keberuntungan bisa bersekolah di THS karena beasiswa yang mereka terima, itupun hanya dua tiga orang. Jadi, THS bukan hanya sekolah ternama karena para muridnya yang keturunan _High Class_, namun juga karena kepintaran para muridnya.

Seperti biasa, banyak sekali para siswi yang berkumpul dan bergosip, meskipun ini di pagi hari. Mereka bukan bergosip membahas masalah pacar, kosmetik, atau yang lain. Tapi mereka bergosip tentang berita hangat yang sering terjadi di Tokyo. Kali ini berita itu menyangkut tentang salah satu siswi KHS—Karin.

Mereka sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan berita pembunuhan misterius yang selalu berakhir dengan di temukannya mayat itu di danau kecil di bagian selatan kota. Tak ada satupun orang yang berani mendekati danau itu, tapi kenapa? Masih ada korban di danau itu, dan yang lebih mengherankan selalu di temukan dalam keadaan berpasangan. Bukan hanya itu, tapi tubuh mereka penuh dengan luka dalam bahkan pernah suatu kejadian, ditemukan mayat seorang pria dan wanita dalam keadaan di kuliti.

Sekelompok gadis-gadis itu langsung membubarkan diri ketika melihat sosok guru cantik berambut hitam ikal, dengan warna mata merah. Sosok wanita cantik itu di kenal dengan nama Kurenai, guru mata pelajaran fisika.

Di belakangnya nampak sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut _soft pink_nya yang tertutup topi seperti topi pantai namun tak selebar topi pantai, gadis itu nampak menebarkan senyumannya saat berdiri di depan kelas. Para siswa memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Termasuk sosok pemuda beraut wajah datar yang duduk di bangku deret tiga urutan empat. Bahkan wajah pemuda itu sempat menampilkan rona tipis. Itu sungguh bukan dirinya, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu Haruno-san." Ucap Kurenai seraya membuka buku pelajaran fisika, mencari-cari rumus yang akan ia ajarkan dengan muridnya.

"Haruno Sakura, desu yoroshiku." Sakura berucap singkat dengan nada lembut. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya kearah topi miliknya, ia merasakan seseorang akan menarik topinya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandang kearah belakangnya, ia dapat melihat sepasang mata _ruby_ menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Gomen, Kurenai-sensei. Saya tidak bisa melepaskan topi ini, maksud saya tidak untuk beberapa hari ke depan demi kelancaran terapi." Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman di akhir kalimatnya. Kurenai hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk dengan—Uchiha Sasuke, angkat tanganmu!"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya ketika merasa namanya di panggil. Ia lalu memandang sosok gadis yang berjalan kearahnya, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa gadis itu memikatnya. Namun ada yang aneh—gadis itu tak seperti di awal perkenalan, ekspresi yang kini di tunjukkan gadis itu hanya datar. Ini aneh, pikirnya.

'_Hn, hanya perasaanku.'_ Batin Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan jika apa yang berkelebat di pikirannya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Sakura mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke. Sesekali ia bisa merasakan pemuda di sebelahnya meliriknya melalui ekor mata. Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya, ia berpikir jika Sasuke mungkin tertarik dengannya. Memang, entah sebuah kebetulan atau tidak. Sejak awal ia juga tertarik dengan pemuda itu.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke." Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia memperhatikan Sakura secara diam-diam, ia memutuskan membuka suara. Toh juga sepertinya gadis itu juga menyadari jika ia sedang di perhatikan.

"Haruno Sakura, desu. Uchiha-san." Ucap Sakura dengan nada lembut namun datar, gadis itu berbicara layaknya mayat hidup, dingin dan suaranya terdengar asing. Asing yang dimaksud adalah terlalu indah, suaranya berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya.

"Hn, Sasuke—panggil aku Sasuke."

"Wakatta, Sasuke-san." Ucap Sakura dengan sebuah senyum manis diakhir kalimatnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan wajahnya merona karena seluas senyuman Sakura yang di tujukan padanya.

Sasuke memegang sebelah dadanya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ia jatuh cinta?

Membayangkan hal itu saja bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum tipis, Ah—sepertinya ia sudah terpikat dengan pesona seorang Haruno Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari, Sakura tersenyum tipis dengan wajah sedikit merona. Sepertinya hal itu juga di rasakan oleh Sakura

.

.

Sakura berjalan di koridor, wajahnya menampilkan raut bingung karena sendari tadi ia selalu berada di koridor yang sama. Terlebih berbagai tatapan sinis dari arah para gadis yang di tujukan padanya membuatnya ingin menghancurkan kedua bola mata masing-masing gadis itu.

Sakura menolehkan pandang ke belakangnya ketika ia merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya. Ia hanya menatap datar pemilik sepasang mata hitam legam yang berdiri di belakangnya yang ia kenal bernama Sasuke.

"Hn, perlu bantuan. Kau terlihat seperti tersesat." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke segera menggamit tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju tangga yang berada di ujung koridor.

Sakura nampak kepayahan untuk menyamai langkah Sasuke, berkali-kali ia hampir terjatuh dan topinya hampir terlepas dari kepalanya. Sasuke baru memberhentikan langkahnya ketika mereka berada di atap sekolah. Pemuda itu dengan santainya membawanya untuk duduk bersandar di dinding putih.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Ucap Sakura seraya mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tak berucap apapun, ia hanya menyodorkan sekotak bekal yang ia bawa dengan sebuah jus kearah Sakura. Gadis itu memandang Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. "Apa yang kau berikan padaku?" Ucap Sakura seraya berusaha membuka kotak yang Sasuke berikan padanya.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan geli, sepertinya ini pertama kalinya gadis itu melihat kotak makan siang seperti miliknya. Ia jadi berpikir bagaimana kehidupan gadis itu, bisa jadi Sakura adalah seorang putri bangsawan yang memakan makanannya dengan sendok, garpu dan piring. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh keluarga bangsawan pada umumnya.

"Hn, biar kubukakan." Sasuke mengambil kotak makan dari tangan Sakura beserta jusnya, ia lalu memasukkan sedotan ke dalam kotak yang berisikan cairan jus. Ia juga membuka kota bekal makan siangnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya ketika di sodori makanan dari Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia merasa asing dengan makanan yang berada di depannya, namun pada akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidahnya mencicipi rasa makanan itu.

'_Ini enak.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati ketika lidahnya merasakan berbagai rasa di dalam makanan itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia memakan makanan seperti itu.

Sasuke memakan onigiri buatan pelayan rumahnya, setelah itu ia menyuapi lagi sepotong onigiri pada Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu suka dengan bekalnya, terlihat dari wajah Sakura yang berbinar-binar ketika memakan makanannya. Terlebih, karena lahapnya Sakura tak menyadari ada nasi di pipinya.

Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum geli, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya keara pipi kiri Sakura, ia lalu menjilatnya pelan. Sakura nampak sedikit berjengit kaget, gadis itu segera memegang pipinya yang sempat di jilat Sasuke.

"Hn, ada nasi di pipimu." Sakura terdiam, ia lalu melirik kearah pipi Sasuke yang sedikit merona. Dengan seringai jahil ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi kanan Sasuke. Sakura menjilat pelan pipi Sasuke.

"Kau juga. Ada nasi di wajahmu." Dusta Sakura, sebenarnya ia juga geli pada ucapannya. Jelas saja, ia tak mengerti bentuk nasi tapi ia mengucapkannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, ia lalu kembali menyuapkan potongan onigiri pada Sakura, dan di sambut senang hati oleh gadis itu. Dan ketika potongan terakhir telah masuk kedalam mulut Sakura, Sasuke memiliki ide jahil.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, dengan jahil ia menjilat bibir Sakura—Sasuke bisa merasakan dingin dan lembutnya bibir gadis itu, dan detik berikutnya ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandang kearah lain, ia tak menginginkan jika Sakura sampai tau ia merona karena ulahnya sendiri.

Sakura mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan, dengan sedikit kasar ia membalikkan tubuh Sasuke. Ia menjilat bibir hangat dan lembut milik Sasuke dengan lidahnya—sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Dan kejahilan mereka berlanjut dengan aksi saling menjilat bibir. Kejahilan keduanya diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman panas namun lembut.

Tanpa mereka sadari—mereka berdua, telah masuk dalam permainan cinta. Keduanya mulai saling mencintai satu sama lain—Sasuke maupun Sakura, telah terikat dalam sebuah ikatan dari benang takdir.

.

.

_**Enam Bulan Kemudian…**_

.

Tak terasa ini sudah enam bulan Sakura menjadi siswi THS yang tiga bulan lagi akan menghadapi kelulusan, dan selama itu ia tak memiliki satu orang pun teman kecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi beberapa hari lalu pemuda itu bukan lagi temannya—status pemuda itu telah berganti menjadi kekasihnya.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan hatinya berdebar-debar ketika berada di dekat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Namun, ketika ia sadar akan satu hal—ia tak mungkin pantas dengan Sasuke. Seorang Haruno Sakura tak pernah pantas dengan sosok manusia seperti Sasuke. Karena ia seorang iblis, ia kejam dan ia bukanlah sosok manusia.

Suara bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, masuk menuju indra pendengaran para manusia. Para murid THS telah berkemas untuk pulang, tubuh mereka terasa butuh istirahat karena pelajaran yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sakura tengah berjalan di koridor yang masih di penuhi beberapa murid, ia nampak tak memperdulikan tatapan sinis dari para gadis, atau tatapan memuja dari pada pemuda di sepanjang lorong. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah pulang sebelum hari berubah menjadi gelap. Ia menyadari satu hal, hari ini adalah hari ke empat belas di bulan Febuari, dan pastinya kekasihnya akan memaksa untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Mengingat hal itu Sakura nampak tersenyum senang—untuk terakhir kalinya ia akan mengizinkan Sasuke berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dan setelah itu ia akan melepaskan Sasuke, karena selamanya sosoknya tak mungkin pantas berdampingan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depannya, menghalangi jalannya. Ia mengenal mobil yang menghalangi jalannya itu. Mobil itu milik Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya. Sakura nampak tersenyum senang ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalam mobil, ternyata benar dugaannya.

Sasuke keluar dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya, ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobilnya. Segera ini menggamit sebelah tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hn, kuantar. Sekarang tak ada penolakan," Ucap Sasuke. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sebelah kursinya dan memberikannya pada Sakura—dua buah mawar, merah dan putih.

Sakura menerimanya dengan sebuah senyuman untuk menutupi kegugupannya, ia merasa berdebar-debar untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini, bukan lagi debaran senang—akan tetapi, debaran rasa takut. Jujur, ia tak ingin semua ini berakhir. Ia ingin tetap bersama Sasuke—selamanya. Tapi,

—_ia yakin Sasuke akan jijik setelah mengetahui semuanya._

Mobil mewah itu melaju menembus jalanan kota Tokyo yang tengah padat oleh para pengendara lain. Sakura yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi hanya bisa menangis dalam hati seraya menunjukkan arah rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna gelap itu masuk di halaman luar sebuah Mansion. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk, dan saat itu pula keluar sepasang sosok berlawanan gender dari dalam mobil.

Sasuke memandang takjub rumah kekasihnya, ia tak menyangka jika Sakura adalah keturunan keluarga bangsawan. _Yeah,_ ia tau ia sendiri adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha besar. Namun, di dalam darahnya tak mengalir darah bangsawan sama sekali.

Tapi Sakura? Gadis misterius yang menjadi kekasihnya itu memiliki darah bangsawan dari dalam dirinya. Terlihat dari Mansion yang berdiri megah di hadapannya, semua ukiran yang membentuk sebuah cerita dan patung-patung di sana sudah membuktikan jika Sakura adalah keturunan keluarga bangsawan.

"Masuklah, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura telah berada di dalam Mansion. Sasuke sempat terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah berada di dalam.

Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam Mansion itu. Ketika kakinya menginjakkan lantai Mansion itu, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh—terlebih aroma di Mansion itu berbau aneh. Ia pernah merasakan aroma ini, entah dimana. Ia memutuskan untuk tak memperdulikannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa berwarna merah darah.

Sepasang mata hitam miliknya berkali-kali menelusuri setiap sisi ruang tamu Mansion, ia merasa ada hal yang aneh dengan Mansion ini. Terlebih aroma Mansion ini seperti tidak asing lagi baginya—aromanya seperti aroma daging, atau lebih tepatnya bau anyir.

Mata hitamnya kini bergulir menatap Sakura yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya, Sasuke bisa melihat sepasang mata _emerald _gadisnya itu menatap sendu kearah depannya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk. Perasaan Sasuke mulai tak tenang ketika sepasang mata milik kekasihnya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, sepasang tangan gadis itu terangkat keatas kearah topi yang ia kenakan.

Sakura melepaskan topinya di hadapan Sasuke—kekasihnya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan tatapan tak percaya dari arah Sasuke. Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, Sasuke akan kaget dan selanjutnya akan jijik melihatnya.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya kearah Sakura. Katakan apa yang ia lihat saat ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi konyol, jika itu benar—siapapun bangunkan dia. Bukan karena Sakura memiliki kepala botak di atasnya, atau hal lain yang menjijikkan. Tapi, gadis itu bukanlah seperti manusia pada umumnya. Ia menyadari satu hal, kekasihnya adalah sosok _vampire_ jenis _Elf_ yang selama ini selalu menjadi topik hangat dalam berita. Sosok yang menghantui malam setiap sepasang kekasih, sosok berdarah dingin yang memakan ratusan nyawa.

"Inilah wujudku Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"Aku mengerti, kau jijik sosokku yang memakan ratusan nyawa. Tapi kau tau? Aku juga makhluk ciptaan Tuhan, aku tak memiliki jantung tapi aku memiliki hati. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan nada sendu, ia tak menyangka hari ini akan datang. Hari yang paling menyakitkan baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu, karena itu—mulai hari ini aku melepaskanmu. Hubungan kita berakhir, aku juga sudah dijodohkan. Sekarang pulanglah, aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan sosok yang lebih baik dariku." Ucap Sakura seraya beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Meski ia bukanlah sosok manusia yang memiliki jantung, tapi hatinya masih berfungsi—hati nuraninya sebagai makhluk Tuhan.

—_Bukankah, ia diciptakan oleh Tuhan?_

**SASUKE PO'V**

"Sa-Sakura—"

Aku segera beranjak dari tempatku—menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam Mansion. Tidak, kumohon Sakura—aku tak takut denganmu, aku tak jijik denganmu—sedikitpun tidak. Kumohon kembalilah, akan kulakukan apapun agar kau mau kembali bersamaku.

Aku bisa melihat sosok Sakura yang berada tak jauh di depanku, dengan langkah cepat aku mengejarnya dan ketika kami hanya berjarak 1 meter. Aku segera mendekap tubuhnya, kutenggelamkan kepalaku di tengkuknya—dingin. Sakura benar-benar sosok vampire, dan aku mencintainya—sangat mencintainya.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu."

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu. Jika kau menganggap ada sosok yang lebih baik darimu—kau salah! Aku tak peduli kau _vampire, _mayat hidup atau apapun itu. Yang kutahu, aku mencintaimu Sakura—Sangat mencintaimu." Ucapku seraya mendekap Sakura semakin erat. Tidak, aku tidak ingin semuanya lenyap begitu saja. Aku bahkan sudah berniat akan melamarnya ketika kami lulus nanti.

"…"

"Aku ingin hidup bersamamu. Aku sudah berencana melamarmu ketika kita lulus beberapa bulan lagi, Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Dan kau adalah kekasihku, sekarang atau selamanya!"

Katakan jika aku sudah gila, aku memang sudah gila karena sosok Haruno Sakura—sosok vampire yang ku cintai. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan tubuh gadis yang berada di dekapanku bergetar. Aku tau, dia mencintaiku—sama seperti aku mencintainya. Tapi kedudukanlah yang membuatnya merasa tak pantas, aku tau itu.

'_Jika kedudukan yang membuatmu tak pantas bersamaku. Akan kubuat kedudukan diantara kita sama.'_

**NORMAL PO'V**

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura, bibirnya lalu menempel erat di bibir dingin Sakura. Sasuke sadar, apa yang ia akan lakukan adalah kesalahan besar dan membuatnya lenyap dalam wujud manusia. Ia hanya ingin bersama Sakura, tak peduli jika ia harus menjadi sosok yang sama.

Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam kehangatan tubuhnya, ia mencium gadisnya itu dengan lembut. Sakura juga terbawa oleh ciuman yang di lakukan Sasuke padanya, bahkan ia lengah ketika pisau yang selalu berada di kantongnya telah lenyap karena sebuah tangan mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia lalu sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Sakura. Pemuda itu nampak tersenyum lembut kearahnya, Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

Dan selanjutnya ia bisa merasakan Sasuke menciumnya lagi, ciuman itu tak sehangat sebelumnya. Di sela ciuman mereka, Sakura bisa mendengar sesuatu. Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang pelan.

"Aishiteru."

Dan detik berikutnya, Sakura menyadari satu hal. Sasuke dengan diam-diam mengambil pisau kecil yang selalu di bawanya, pemuda itu menusukkan pisau itu tepat di jantungnya sendiri. Sakura dapat melihat senyuman tipis dari wajah Sasuke, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu tubuh manusia itu telah terjatuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari celah pisau dan mulutnya.

"Sa-Sasuke! Sasukee!" Sakura menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang sudah hampir mati. Ia bisa merasakan perlahan detak jantung pemuda itu melemah. "Aku tak menyangka jika kau melakukan ini." Ucap Sakura di tengah kesedihannya, meski sebagian hatinya bersorak. Namun, ia bisa merasakan hatinya nyeri ketika melihat kekasihnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Sa—kura, A—uhuk-pakah, de-dengan ini ki—ta bi-saakh, ber—sama?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada pelan dan terputus-putus. Ia bisa merasakan kematiannya akan sebentar lagi.

"Ya, Sasuke. Ya! Kita akan bersama—hanya kau dan aku, selamanya—hiks, aku—aku. AKU MENCINTAIMU UCHIHA SASUKE!" Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, di usapnya wajah tampan kekasihnya. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di leher putih Sasuke.

Sakura menggigitnya, menghisap darahnnya. Dalam hati Sasuke bersorak senang, ia bisa merasakan sakit yang sempat mendera dadanya telah hilang, tergantikan rasa kosong. Perlahan sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut merah muda kekasihnya. Selanjutnya, Sasuke bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis, tubuhnya berubah menjadi dingin.

'_Haruno Sakura, kau milikku selamanya.'_

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hueeee~ fic apaan ini?! *banting kamus* Oke readers semua, ini fic oneshoot Straw yang kedua, dan ini fic paling ancur yang pernah Straw ketik *pundung* Sebenarnya fic ini untuk proyek setelah Straw hiastus, tapi yasudah lah untuk oneshootnya Straw publish sekarang. Tapi fic ini belum selesai, alias ada sequelnya. Sequelnya akan publish setelah acara hiastus Straw demi kelancaran mengetik. Karena saat ini Straw harus persiapan UNAS, dan terlebih Straw sedang masa galau karena seorang cowok PHP. Bwahahaha, Straw sendiri juga gak mau suka sama dia. Tapi, Straw juga manusia dan Straw tentu bisa terpikat dengan cowok manapun . Jika Straw lebih berharap, lebih baik tuh cowok ngilang sejauh-jauhnya daripada ngeganggu mulu' XD

Oke kembali ke topik awal. Sequel fic ini belum terpikirkan sama sekali judulnya #gubrak. Karena kelemahan Straw ada pada pemberian judul, selalu salah dan bener-bener melenceng dari isi #pundung.

Yosh! Fic oneshoot Straw kali ini, akan Straw persembahkan untuk merayakan **Valentine Day **dan **SasuSaku Fun Day (SSFD)**. Karena fic ini mengandung sedikit unsur **blood** jadi Straw persembahkan untuk **Valentine Day**, karena kisah hari itu bukan hari kasih sayang tapi hari berdarah dan cinta, MWAHAHAHAHA. Dan karena ada **kissing scane, **dan **romance**, Straw persembahkan untuk **SSFD **yang akan jatuh pada tanggal **20 Febuari 2014** #tiup terompet.

Oke, readers semua! Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review atau yang ingin lebih mengenal Straw silahkan langsung PM aja oke? bagi readers dan authors yang sudah membaca fic-fic milik Straw. Straw ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian semua.

Yap, dengan ini berakhirlah curcol di kolom author dan Straw mengucapkan…

**HAPPY VALENTINE DAY & SSFD **_(__**SSFD**__ untuk tanggal 20 Febuari)_

Salam Hangat

.

.

.

_**Gheralda Citra Prameswari**_

_Surabaya, 15 Febuari 2014_ _**(11:49 AM)**_

Arigatou


End file.
